


Save Me From This Hell

by MrsDylanKeogh



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Casualty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDylanKeogh/pseuds/MrsDylanKeogh
Summary: Anna could only trust one man to help her when she needed it most.





	Save Me From This Hell

Anna had just finished her nightshift on Holby City’s mental health ward. A Saturday night was always full on and usually saw her spend most of her time down in the ED. Most of the nurses on her team would moan about having to go to the ED as it was a hard environment to work in. Anna thrived on it, that and a certain doctor had caught her attention. Dylan Keogh. She had been sad to see he was not on nights, she liked it when he was as he was the consultant in charge, and she would have to clear patient transfers and treatment with him before moving them upstairs.

Walking out of the main entrance, half asleep, Anna walked into someone “sorry, I am so sorry. Are you ok?” Anna looked at the man she bumped into, Dylan. “First of all, I am fine, secondly, try looking where you are going in future” he stormed off. Anna chuckled as she walked to her car, she loved how moody he was. It was one of the reasons she was attracted to him.

Arriving home, her boyfriend Craig was sitting in the living room, clearly still drunk from the night before and given the state of the flat, the party had been at their house. “Where the fuck have you been?” Anna sighed “I was nightshift, you know I have been on nights this week” “I don’t believe you, I think you are fucking that doctor I saw you talking to last week” “I was discussing a patient, I am not having sex with him” I wish I was, she thought to herself. Craig stood up and grabbed Anna by the hair “you are lying” he dragged her to the bedroom “no Craig, please don’t” He pushed up her skirt, ripped her panties off “you are my property” Anna tried to fight him off, he punched her in the face “nooooo craig don’t heelllppppppppp” he put his hand over her mouth, forcing himself on her. Anna lay there, frozen and terrified.

Waking up an hour later, Anna found herself alone in the flat. Carefully getting up, she looked in the mirror, her eye bruised, her nose bloody. Looking down she could see she had been bleeding from the force, blood on the bed. Picking up her mobile “Ambulance please, I have been attacked. Anna Ramsay, 29 Pickford Avenue” Anna sat on the bed trembling. Not long later “Ambulance service” “I’m through here” Iain and Ruby walked through “Anna, what happened” seeing Iain, Anna burst into tears “Craig raped me” Anna and Iain knew each other as he sometimes brought in patients who were to be sectioned. “let’s get you in”

15 minutes later, Anna was being wheeled through to the small resus, Dylan walking next to the trolley as they made their way through. “Anna Ramsay, 38 years old, sexually assaulted. Bruising to the left eye, nose is not broken but has been bleeding, bruising and possible internal damage from force”

“Thank you, Iain, Anna can you move over onto the bed for me please” Anna shuffled over. Iain and Ruby left and it was just her and Dylan “What happened? Last time I saw you, you had walked into me.” He smiled trying to lighten the mood “I arrived home to find my boyfriend drunk. He asked where I had been, he didn’t believe I had been at work accused me of sleeping with you” Dylan looked stunned and confused “Craig had seen us talking about a patient last week and assumed we were together for some reason. I explained that wasn’t the case and then he raped me” Dylan looked at her, she couldn’t read his expression “Dylan, this is not your fault. Craig has issues, we were simply doing our job” Anna took Dylan’s hand “I need you to help me Dylan, you are the only one I really know down here and the only one I trust.”  Before Dylan could answer, Louise came in “Hi Anna, I am here so Doctor Keogh can carry out the internal examination. The police will then need to speak to you and take swabs” Anna nodded. Louise held her hand as Dylan carried out the examination. 

“Anna, there is some small tears due to the force used but they are small enough to clear up on their own. You also have some bruising on your thighs.” PC Wilkinson entered resus “Hi Anna, sorry I have to meet you under these circumstances. We have picked up Craig, he is now in police custody. A member of the public heard him bragging to his friends about what he had just done” Anna nodded “This is Sarah, our rape Liaison officer, she will carry out the swabs and take some photographs for evidence.” Dylan stood with Louise over at the work station, she noticed he looked upset.

“Dylan, what’s wrong?” Dylan looked at Louise “It is always hard treating a colleague. I have a lot of time for Anna, yes, I know that must sound strange coming from me, she is a wonderful woman. She doesn’t deserve this.” Louise was stunned “I have to ask; do you have feelings for her?” he sighed “yes”  He walked over to Anna as the officer finished. “Thank you, Anna, Doctor Keogh is free to continue with your treatment. I will be in touch”

Louise cleaned off the blood as Dylan checked over the bruising around her eye “You will have a black eye for a while I’m afraid. Do you have somewhere to stay?” Anna shook her head “no, my family live in Scotland, I will just have to go back to my flat” Dylan closed his eyes. “I am going to keep you in for obs for an hour or two. Back in a moment” 

Dylan knocked on Connie’s door “Ah Dylan, what can I do for you?” she looked up at him “I need to finish early today, I will take it as a half day holiday.” She raised an eyebrow “you are on a week’s leave after today Dylan” “Yes I know but something has come up and I need to leave earlier” Connie sighed “Fine, you can finish at one”

An hour later and Dylan walked back into resus with his coat, bag and discharge papers for Anna “sign these” he handed her a pen, watching as she signed them. Helping her off the bed, putting her coat on her and giving her, her handbag “Dylan, what’s going on?”  he looked at her “you are coming home with me Anna.” He put his arm around her, and they headed for his car. Sitting in the car, on the way to the boat “I can’t let you go back there. You can stay with me until you find somewhere to stay. We can collect your things from the flat tomorrow. You have a week off, as do I” Anna smiled, “thank you for saving me”

18 months later:

“Good morning my handsome husband” she kissed him gently. “I have a surprise for you” Dylan grinned as she handed him a box. Opening it he found a mug saying, “World’s best daddy” and a vest saying “I love mummy and daddy” then he saw it, the positive pregnancy test “Happy birthday Dylan. I love you”


End file.
